The internet has revolutionized the way that people communicate. In many instances, old systems of communication, along with the modes and social customs associated with these systems, have become outdated. The speed and convenience provided by interne enabled communication is an undeniable benefit. However, at the same time, traditional paradigms of interaction and the social protocols associated with traditional communication methods have also been lost. For many, the inability of typical internet communication mediums to provide an environment reflecting such time tested communication modes detracts from the utility and enjoyment of communicating.
Thus, a long-felt need exists to provide a virtual meeting place with voice capability that combines the speed and convenience of internet communication with enhanced functionality such as the ability to organically organize discussions, control access and participation in discussions, selectively join or sample a discussion, and spawn a new discussion.